Her Cry
by Brackenmask
Summary: Oneshot. RunningwindWillowpelt fanfic. From Willowpelt's POV and how she feels about Runningwind. R&R please!


** I haven't been updating for awhile... so yeah. I may post up a new chapter of some of my stories every once in awhile if I feel like it. **

** But whatever... so this is a Runningwind/Willowpelt fanfic. For those of you who know me should probably know that I am the biggest Running/Willow pairing supporter out there! My fave pairing and I love writing fics about these two. This is a oneshot and contains spoilers!**

** Forgive me for my typos, I'm not in the mood to reread this. I know there are a lot, just please don't criticize me for making typos.  
**

* * *

**Her cry**

He was in her thoughts… She thought of him everyday and every night. She would love to tell him how she felt but he wouldn't listen. Not since that one day… that day she made a promise to Whitestorm. She only wonder if HE knew the real truth.

She approached him. Her unusual blue eyes focused on his lean brown body. She could see his muscles tense as she approached him. He turned his head and glanced at her before turning it away. She saw down next to him and curled her tail around her body. Now was her chance. What would she say? That she loved him? That she would love to spend everyday of her life with him?

"Runningwind…" she began. The brown tom stared at her with his hazel eyes tinted with a bright yellow. Her whiskers twitched and she shrunk back. "Umm.. I-I just w-wanted to t-tell y-y-you…" she began to stutter. She was getting nervous. She didn't know what to do. She could see in his eyes that he was losing interest in what she was going to say.

"I have to go." He meowed and quickly turned away joining up with Mousefur. Willowpelt sighed. Another chance lost. Why did she stutter so much? The two have been friends since kit-hood. She felt guilty… but why wouldn't he listen to the whole truth? Suddenly she felt someone behind her. She looked back and saw a large white tom.

"Whitestorm… it's only you." She was slightly disappointed. She hoped it would be Runningwind. Whitestorm gave her a sturdy look and nodded.

"Hello Willowpelt." He meowed. He now gave her a gentle stare. "How are you today?" he asked, attempting to form a nice conversation.

"Good." She mewed. Whitestorm chuckeld.

"Don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you. You do a horrible job at hiding feelings, Willowpelt." He meowed cheerfully. "Come on, don't be afraid to tell me. I was your mentor before, I am always here for you."

Willowpelt twitched her tail unsure of what to tell him. She took a deep breath and raised her head up high bravely.

"Whitestorm… you know that I do not truly love you." She mewed softly. Now she felt a bit guilty.

Whitestorm nodded. "I know. I really don't have many feelings for you either. I like you very much, but I do not love you. I just trust you so much. That is why I wished to have kits with you. You are so beautiful and I would love to have kits to follow in my footsteps. I am getting older and I know I don't have a chance with the cat I love."

Willowpelt looked at him with curiosity. "Who do you love then?" she asked

Whitestorm purred a little and shook his head. "I should not say it. I'm sorry Willowpelt, but I would like to keep it a secret."

"I understand." She said with a bit of disappointment.

There was a long silence.

"You love Runningwind, don't you?" Whitestorm meowed, breaking the silence.

Willowpelt nodded. "Yes… but I can't tell him. I don't know why, but every time I try. I can't. He wouldn't listen anyways. Lately he's been avoiding me."

"Tell him when the time is right. When you feel confident, then you should tell him." The wise tom responded.

After a few moments Whitestorm left. Willowpelt sat near the nursery and looked at it. One day she was going to have a litter with Runningwind and hoped to spend all her time with him.

One day…

It had been of few moons and Willowpelt had her kits. Three beautiful kits. So small and fragile. One after another, cats came to visit and greet the new kits. Whitestorm came in nervously to look at the kits. The she-kit right away fell in love with her father. She pressed her little pink nose against his. That made him proud.

Willowpelt purred as Whitestorm greeted her and left. Then her best friend, Mousefur came to greet the kits. She gave each one a rough lick and purred with Willowpelt happily.

"Such cute kits! But I wouldn't want to have one of my own. They cry too much… But I hope I can mentor one of them when they get older." Mousefur meowed. Willowpelt knew Mousefur wasn't really a gentle cat and she could not tolerate crying kits. Being a queen was probably her worst nightmare. She loved the life of being a warrior.

"I'm sure you will." Willowpelt mewed softly. "Is Runningwind out there?" she asked eagerly.

Mousefur nodded. "I'll get him for you." She mewed. The dusky brown she-cat crawled out of the nursery. A few moments later a lean brown tom walked in. Willowpelt gulped nervously as Runningwind got closer.

"Wow… those are beautiful kits, Willowpelt." He said with amazement. He lowered his head and sniffed each one. "They look just like you and Whitestorm." He mewed softly.

"Runningwind… I need to tell you something. I was hoping…" she was suddenly interrupted by one of her kits who began to whine. "I'm sorry, I guess I'll have to tell you later."

Runningwind seemed a tad bit disappointed. He was probably eager to know what she was going to say. "It's alright. I better go anyway." He mewed.

"Come back and visit soon. I'm looking forward to seeing you again." She mewed. Runningwind paused to look back. She thought she heard him mumble something but it was unclear. He left and she had lost another chance.

Moons went by. Her kits were getting older and stronger. They would soon become apprentices. And soon she could have kits with Runningwind, if she could ever get a chance to speak with him. He rarely visited and every time he did it would be very brief. One day Willowpelt was sitting outside of the nursery watching her kits play. When Runningwind came to visit.

"Hello Willowpelt." He mewed. She turned to gaze at her friend. She didn't know what to say. "Sorry I can't visit you often, every time I can Whitestorm is with you." He mewed. It was very true. Whitestorm would come daily and spend a long time with the kits.

"It's alright." She mewed.

"I just wanted to ask you if… I could mentor on of you kits in the future. I hope you can trust me." He mumbled.

"Of course I trust you! I would be honored if you would be able to mentor on of my kits." She purred happily.

"That would be great." He mewed. Suddenly he heard Mousefur call him. She was standing near the gorse tunnel with her apprentice, Thornpaw. "I better go. I'm on patrol."

"I'll see you later then. Maybe we can talk later tonight. I have something I would like to tell you. It's pretty important." She mewed. She finally had the courage to tell him how she felt. All she had to do was wait for night to come.

Runningwind looked back and nodded. "I'll catch you later." He mewed.

"Yeah, see you later." She mewed. She watched as Runningwind, Mousefur and Thornpaw dashed off into the gorse tunnel. She sighed, she wished to tell him then and there but something would always come up.

A little while later, Willowpelt was back in the nursery taking a nap.

She could feel her muscles working hard. Her bright eyes, nervous and frightened, glanced up ahead. She was panting hard and she was so tired. But for some reason she couldn't stop. Her paws started to ache and she was starting to get thirsty. But her paws kept on pulling her forward. Where was she heading?

Suddenly she stumbled and fell. She slowly opened her eyes and looked ahead. She saw a bloody tom standing right in front of her.

"Runningwind?" she mumbled. "Is it really you?" She noticed his throat was slashed and blood was trickling down from his large wounds.

He looked at her with saddened eyes. "Willowpelt…" he whispered. Willowpelt strained her ears to hear his voice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My time here is up. I must go…" he said.

"Go? Go where?" Willowpelt mewed. Suddenly she realized that Runningwind meant he was going to StarClan! "No! Don't go!" she cried out.

He began to fade. "Willowpelt… I want you to know…" his voice was fading. "that I…"

Suddenly her eyes flew open. She quickly stood up panting. Goldenflower poked her head into the nursery and lowered her head.

"Willowpelt…" she started. "Runningwind is back."

She gave a sigh of relief. It was only a dream.

"He's dead." The golden she-cat mewed sadly. Willowpelt gasped. It wasn't a dream… her pupils widened as her heard the news. She ran outside of the nursery with disbelief but there he was. Dead. Laying there motionless. His eyes were clouded and was drenched in blood. Willowpelt stepped back and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them this nightmare would be over.

She opened them. He was still dead.

"Runningwind… no…" she said to herself. She lowered his head down into his ear and took a deep breath.

"Runningwind, never forget me. I will miss you always. You were my best friend and… my true love." She whispered. She raised her head and stared at his dead body one last time before she turned away and entered the nursery.

Her best friend. The one she grew up with, trained with and sat vigil with was now dead. Who could've done such a thing to him? Why? She heard Mousefur's voice, offering to bury him. Willowpelt wished she could too but she had kits to look after.

That night while the kits were asleep she got up and left the nursery. She walked up the ravine and made her way towards the Sunningrocks. She crawled up to the highest point and looked up at Silverpelt. Her heart began to ache as she thought of her late friend.

"Runningwind…" she mumbled. "Runningwind!" she yelled out. "Can you hear me? Can you see me? Runningwind! Why did you have to go? Why now? Why! I needed to tell you something! I've always loved you… always." she cried out. She stood there for a really long time, looking up at the stars. Finally as dawn approached her turned away and walked back towards the camp.

"Willowpelt…" a voice echoed. She quickly turned around. She saw faint figure near the river. It was a brown tom. She gasped and blinked. One moment he was there, the next he was gone.

"Runningwind?" she mewed. "Please… wait for me. One day we'll meet again..."

She turned away and lifted her tail up high. She gave one last glance at Silverpelt and saw a star shining brighter than the others.

_One day we'll meet again… and be together for ever._

* * *

**I always end so dramatically... and sad. I rarely make happy endings. Yeah, well I hope you all like this fic. I did it just out of plain boredom. I may draw a spin-off comic of the trio (Runningwind, Willowpelt and Mousefur).. that goes along with another fic I'm doing about them. Yeah but who knows... I'm getting a bit off subject. Please review, I would really appreciate it! Thank you very much for reading.**_  
_


End file.
